It's Complicated
by Rockroxy45
Summary: Jack's new found son comes to stay in Walford for a bit and straight away he becomes friends with Lauren, Whitney and Lucy. But is he becoming too close to one of them when he shouldn't? An Eastenders/The Wanted crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Jack ran around the Branning house desperately trying to tidy everything up. But no matter how hard he tried more mess seemed to appear. While he was in the front room, Max was in the kitchen eating some toast and flicking though paperwork he had to sign. Out of nowhere, Jack picked up all the paper and piled it onto the side which annoyed Max.

"What was that for? What you doing here anyway?" Max yelled, trying to get the paperwork back, but Jack stood in his way.

"Well, my son is coming over for a holiday and he got an earlier flight." Max eyes widened at his response, he could tell how nervous he really was.

"You have a son, how old is he? What's his name? What's he do? When were you going to tell me…?" Max started questioning before Jack interrupted.

"Nathan is 20, and is in a band, I was going to tell everyone today but he has got an earlier flight as I said before, now enough with the questions and help me tidy up!" Jack managed to say in between the questions worried that the place wouldn't be ready in time.

"One more?" Max asked and Jack nodded back reluctantly. "Why here, I mean, shouldn't you meet him at yours?" Jack gave him a smirk, pleased with his plan.

"If we did it at mine, how would we fit everyone in?" He was talking about the rest of the family, everyone could barely fit into this house so how would there cope at Jack's small flat? Jack walked back into the front room to continue with what he was doing; Max generally felt sorry for him, having teenagers/young adults as children was a pain. Hangover after hangover after hangover!

Max strode up to the bottom of the stairs and shouted upwards. "Abi! Lauren! Get down here now!" He ordered going into the front room to help Jack.

"Lauren's not here!" Abi shouted down, Max knew there was only one reason for this, Joey. He was a complete and utter nuisance! All he did take her back to his after his shift was over every day and Max hated her around all that alcohol, it was too tempting for her. He looked over to the empty room and motioned that he would call some people round but just as he was dialling a number, the door went.

Max and Jack bolted upright and walked towards the door. Jack took deep breaths before opening the door to be faced with his son looking round at his surroundings. His attention quickly focused on his Dad. They gave each other an awkward hug before stepping inside. They made their way into the front room as Nathan looked around.

"Sorry for the mess." Jack said as he took a set on the arm of the sofa, Nathan doing the same but on the arm chair. Nathan took off his Ray Bans, beanie and hood, revealing that he looked similar to Jack.

"Sorry for all this, crazy fans." Nathan said, fiddling with his stuff in one hand and rearranging his hair with the other. He could be really shy sometimes, probably got that from his Dad.

"Abi Branning come down here now!" Max ordered Abi for the fifth time that minute but every time he did she found some sort of excuse. "No buts! Your cousin is here!" He yelled again.

"Which one? Joey, Alice…" She stated to name all her cousins; she probably could do this for hours.

"Nathan!" He yelled again, smiling at Nathan and Jack watching the whole thing.

"Who?" Abi asked finally coming down the stairs. Her face annoyed with being told to come down stairs, but that soon changed when she saw Nathan. They kept eye contact for a minute or so before Nathan gave a little wave and whispered 'hi'.

"OMG! Wait till I tell Jay!" Abi felt like the luckiest person in the world right now, not only was she related to one of her idols but she could annoy her friends for months with this. She walked over and gave him a brief hug. "I'm Abi." She said letting go with a big grin.

"I guessed, oh I'm…" Abi placed her index finger on his mouth giving him an 'I know who you are' look. When she took her finger off his mouth he continued. "Who's Jay? I want to get to know everyone seen as I will be here for nearly six weeks." Abi gave him a forgiving look. He really was nervous, you could tell by his voice as the strong Gloucester filled the room.

"He's my boyfriend; he works down at the garage…." Abi started before she rambled on about Jay and her whole life by the sound of it.

"Abi, leave Nathan alone." Max finally said and Abi went to leave the room before saying one more thing.

"Nathan, can you give me Justin's number?" She asked with a giggle before she started dialling a number into her phone and running up the stairs. Nathan let out a moan, he found it annoying, all the questions about Justin Bieber; they weren't that close and he didn't know why everyone thought they were. He snapped out of his thoughts as the sound of the front door closing and Max shouting 'Lauren' loudly. A girl came round the corner, her brown hair falling over her shoulders as a smile grew on her face as the man behind her grabbed her by the waist not even acknowledging Nathan.

"You alright Uncle Max?" He asked with the same smile as the girl who Nathan guessed to be Lauren.

"Joey Branning! You tell me before you take my daughter home with you! I don't care if you're going out, just tell me, ok?" He out stretched his finger at him obviously very protective of his daughter. Joey held his hands up in peace. Nathan was thinking about cousins going out, his newly found cousin 'Lauren' was hot, but she going out with his other cousin 'Joey' who had very muscly arms so he wasn't going even going to go there.

"Nathan Sykes?" He heard Lauren ask as they linked eye line. Her brown eyes sparkled with delight that someone famous was sitting in there house.

"Lauren, Joey, meet your cousin. Jack's son." Max said as Joey walked over to Nathan.

"I'm Joey and welcome to Walford, you'll need all the luck you can get." Joey laughed. But Nathan wasn't laughing he was absolutely petrified!


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan and the rest of the Brannings, when they finally turned up, spent the last three hours talking about his work and everything he will need to know about the square, which is quite a lot. Over that time he had become good friends with Joey and Lauren, he had learnt so far that Lauren was an alcoholic and Joey worked at a night club which he definitely didn't think was a good mix. The door suddenly went and Jack got up to go and answer it, signalling Nathan to come with him. They both opened it and a blonde woman handed Jack a toddler, which Jack handed straight to Nathan who greeted her with a big smile and a cuddle.

"Who's this?" She said pointing at Nathan with a worried look, not recognising him until he turned his head to face her. "Jack, why's Nathan Sykes holding our daughter?" She whispered into his ear, excited about the answer.

"Roxy, meet my son!" The amount of times Jack would have to say that it probably would never get boring. "Nathan, this is Roxy, my ex, and this is Amy!" He said, playing with her little hand. Nathan smiled at both of them; it wasn't actually that bad there.

"Hi." He muttered quietly, still shy around all these new people in his life.

"Anyway, I got to get back to Alfie. See ya around Nathan." They both watched as ran towards the queen Victoria, closing the door slowly.

"I better take back to mine; do you want to see your new home for the next six weeks?" He asked, taking a fidgeting Amy of him and placing her on his hip. He nodded, grabbing his stuff that was in the hallway and making it to the door.

"Hey Nathan," Nathan turned round to see Joey standing there and Lauren on her phone behind him. "We're going to the Vic just before my shift starts at the R&R do you want to come seen as you need to get to know everyone?" Nathan looked behind Joey and Lauren to see his Dad, before he could ask, Jack answered the question.

"I'll take your stuff over and I'm sure Lauren can show you where my place is." He said, looking down at Lauren who gave him an 'of course' look. Jack and Lauren always did things for each other; they had one of those 'father daughter' relationships. The three of them then left the house and Nathan followed Joey and Laruen to the Vic. When they got to the door Nathan took a couple of deep breathes. Then he followed Joey and Lauren into the pub, he could hear gasps around the pub as it went silent. But the three of them just held their heads high and carried on as usual.

"Alfie, two pints and a lemonade please." Joey asked the man behind the bar who was wearing a really bad floral shirt.

"So it's true then, Nathan Sykes has joined Walford!" Alfie said as he reached his hand over the bar to shake Nathan's. Nathan stood by the bar while half the people in the pub where carrying on as usual and the other half were talking about him. Alfie could see Nathan's worried face when people started taking pictures of him and could tell that he wanted to be here without the entire world knowing.

"Can I just make an announcement?" Alfie yelled getting everyone's attention. "I think Nathan would really appreciate it if no one would take photos of him spending time with his family. I know you're all excited that there is someone famous in here but just keep it to yourselves, yeah? Or I'll have to ask you to leave." Alfie finished his speech and carried on speaking to Nathan.

"Thank you." Nathan said getting his money out.

"You're welcome." Nathan handed Alfie the money. "On the house, mate." He said giving the drinks to them while Nathan put his money back. They all took their drinks and sat down at a table with two other girls, one blonde haired, one black haired.

"Girls, this is Nathan." Joey introduced before he took a gulp of his pint.

"Hi, I'm Whitney." The black haired one said as she shook Nathan's hand. His gaze then focused on the blonde one. He waited for her to introduce herself but she was drinking her Coca-Cola.

"Oh, I'm Lucy." She finally said sweetly, shaking Nathan's hand. Then they all started to talk about themselves apart from Lucy, she stayed very quiet, letting out a 'yeah' occasionally.

"Lauren, babe, got to go to work now. Janine will kill me if I'm late." He stood up, giving a kiss to her. "See you around Nath." He said, just before he was about to leave Lauren took his hand.

"We'll come with you babe." She said standing up too, followed by everyone else standing up and walking out. Joey, Lauren and Whitney walked in front followed by Lucy and Nathan behind, walking slower. Just as they were about to go in, Nathan's phone went off.

"Hello." He spoke into it, and Lucy waited at his side. "Oh, hey Seev!" Lucy looked at him confused as he moved his phone to his shoulder. "It's Siva."

"Put it on loud speaker." She ordered, stepping closer to him.

"Hey, Seev, this is Lucy!" Then he handed Lucy the phone, trying to be nice.

"Hey, we are about to go in the club and get drunk!" She told him coldly, which made Nathan burst out into laughter.

"Aw, baby Nath is already drunk." He said just as Nathan was calming down which made him worse. "Have the others called yet?" He asked.

"No, they haven't, they probably are having sex with someone." Nathan said coldly which made Lucy and Siva laugh. It was the first time Nathan had seen Lucy properly smile and he thought she looked really sexy. "Yeah, mate we're going to go now, speak later." Nathan said, taking back the phone, saying goodbye then ending the call.

"You're funny when you laugh, I like you funny." Lucy said smiling up at him, flirting a little bit.

"And you are funny when you laugh too!" He complimented her. "You know I'm probably funnier when I'm drunk, come on." He laughed, linking arms with her and walking into the R&R ready for a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey was already behind the bar when Lucy and Nathan walked in. They had already got drinks for them by Whitney but Lauren stayed next to Joey, not going near any alcohol. Nathan felt relieved that she wasn't going to get drunk. He walked straight over to his drink and downed it in one.

"Joey, can we have some shots please!" Nathan yelled as Lucy and Whitney nodded in agreement. Joey brought over the shots and the three of them downed them, the alcohol burning their throats. Nathan ordered shots after shots, Lucy eventually backed out so it was just Nathan and Whitney.

"Just look at them." Lauren said to Joey and Lucy. They both looked at her with agreeing faces.

"You were like that once." Joey stated, wrapping his arm around Lauren comfortably.

"I know, and I'm glad I'm not anymore. Just wish everyone could see what damage they are doing to themselves." She said emotionally, which made Joey hug her more warmly.

"Joey, don't give them anymore alcohol." Lucy asked and Joey nodded, they looked back at Nathan and Whitney who were now leaning on the bar for support. Then Chasing the Sun started blaring through the speakers around the club, Lucy, Lauren and Joey all thinking 'oh no'. They took their attention off Nathan for on second and the next he was standing on the bar singing.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…" Nathan slurred in time with the music, luckily it was dark in there so no one could see his face. Joey ran over to where he was and started yelling at him to come down. Then Nath's phone started to go off.

"Hellooooooooo." Nathan sang into it, still dancing on the bar and Joey still yelling at him.

"Nathan James Sykes! Are you drunk?" Jay's voice came from the phone, but when Nathan tried to reply, the phone was taken of him.

"Yes, he is drunk and at the moment he is standing on the bar, singing his own song. Badly." Joey spoke into it, and then gave the phone to Lauren so he could climb on the bar and get Nathan down. Eventually, after a lot of struggling, he got him down and rested him on the bar. Whitney was laughing the whole way through the situation, as drunk as Nathan.

"Yeah, Joey has got him down now." Lauren said to Jay, who was very concerned.

"Good, take good care of him, don't let him be sick if he falls asleep…" Jay started rambling, caring a little too much.

"Yes! Thank you! I am an alcoholic so I know a little bit more than you." Lauren finally snapped before the phone was taken of her by Nathan.

"Jaaaaaaaaay." Nathan sang into it, swaying around in time with the music while Whitney had decided she needed to be sick so Lauren took her into the loos.

"Nathan! Go home, get sober. You are meant to be the sensible one, if you are then imagine what the rest of us are like!" Jay said, followed by his signature laugh, which made Nath laugh too. "I'm going to go now Nath; you carry on being drunk while Joey and Lauren take you home, ok?" Nathan hummed not really listening to Jay but by the time he had ended the call, Nathan was sick on the floor.

"We need to take them home." Lucy said to Lauren who nodded in agreement.

"But we can't just take them home, their parents will kill them." Lauren said back, she had the most experience in this stuff then all of them put together, like that was a good thing. "I can't take Nath to mine, Max will tell Jack. But I can take Whitney." Lauren suggested looking at Lucy. "You fine with Nathan?"

"Yes, Dad owes me that much at least." Lucy hates her Dad so anything to annoy him made her happy. She walked over to Nathan and put his arm around her shoulder and walked him out. Lauren doing the same to Whitney but not before she kissed Joey goodbye.

"Nathan come on." Lucy complained as he got heavier on her shoulders.

"Lucy, you know what to do?" Lauren asked at the point where they go different directions.

"Yes, I had to deal with you, didn't I?" Lucy said before they both said goodbye and headed off towards their houses. When Lucy got in, she laid Nathan on the sofa, who quickly fell asleep while she went to find him a blanked to put over him and a bucket in case he was sick again.

"Thank you Lucy." Nathan whispered before covering his face with the blanket and falling into a deep sleep. Lucy smiled to herself; this was the one time she had felt happy that she had done something good for someone else in a while. She reached down and kissed his forehead then ran upstairs to bed. Not really going asleep because every hour or so, coming down stairs to check if he was alright. After everything that happened with Billie, you can't be too careful.

* * *

**Answers for reviews- Yes Nathan does have feelings for Lucy but he has deeper feelings for someone else that you might not expect... Please dont let the start stop you from reading on...**


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan woke up with a massive hangover and couldn't remember anything that happened last night, every time he tried to remember his head would hurt more.

"Lucy, who did you bring home last night?" He heard a man say, he was obviously Lucy's Dad. Nathan kept quiet and pretended he was asleep to avoid awkward conversations.

"Just some bloke!" Lucy yelled, walking away from Nathan into the kitchen.

"What happens when Bobby comes down, what's he going to say?" Ian said to Lucy, very annoyed that she had brought someone into his house without his permission.

"Probably nothing! Can you be quieter please; I don't want to wake him up." Lucy ordered him while she got some paracetamol and a glass of water for Nathan. She walked back into the front room, Ian following close behind. She placed the glass of water and paracetamol on the table and turned back to Ian.

"You can be nicer Lucy!" He yelled, upset and angry.

"Well, I would have been nicer if you hadn't taken the businesses of me!" Lucy yelled louder so the whole house could hear her.

"I only took them because you took them off me!" Ian yelled even louder which made Bobby come downstairs to see what was going on.

"Who's that?" Bobby said pointing at Nathan but before he got an answer Ian took him into the kitchen to get some breakfast making Lucy roll her eyes.

"You could be nicer to him." Nathan said making Lucy jump. He pulled the blanket off his face as Lucy came and sat next to him.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, handing Nathan the glass of water when he put the paracetamol in his mouth.

"Long enough." Nathan replied smirking but stopped as soon as Lucy hit his leg. "What was that for?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"For getting completely drunk last night and making Jay go all soppy." She said as Nathan grew more and more confused.

"What? Jay was there?" He questioned, lifting himself up with this arms so he was eye level with Lucy.

"No, he called." Nathan said 'oh' quietly, upset that he didn't remember anything. "When you were dancing on the bar." Nathan laughed at how drunk he must have been. "You climbed onto the bar and started singing and dancing to Chasing the Sun! Joey had to climb up there and get you down before you were sick everywhere! Don't you remember any of it?" She said in between laughing. Nathan buried his head in his hands in shame. Shaking his head he started to laugh with her.

"I don't remember any of it! Not one bit! I think I should call Jay later, tell him I'm ok." Nathan said as he got out his phone but Lucy took it off him.

"I already did it for you, sorry for going on your phone." She said a bit awkward but Nathan was happy that she had done it for him.

"I think I better go home but I don't know where it is!" he said, swinging his legs off the sofa.

"I'll show you, come on." She offered. Linking arms, they walked out of the house and across the square. The brightness of the sun blinding them for a second. People them started to take photos of them but neither of them cared.

"Lucy, would you like to…" Nathan couldn't quite think of the words but he knew what he meant. "I mean, I would like to thank you for taking me back to yours, so…" He finally built up the courage to say what he really meant. "Would you like to go on a date? In the pub maybe, I promise not to get drunk." He started rambling but Lucy put her hand over his mouth.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. His is Jack's place." She said pointing at a flat. Nathan gave her a kiss on the cheek before he went up to the door and placed his keys in the lock. "By the way, while I was on your phone I put my number in it." She said before waving goodbye and walking off down the road. Nathan closed the door quietly and tiptoed into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Nathan, is that you?" Jack said from the other room then he walked into the kitchen with Nathan. "Where were you last night?" He asked as Nathan made himself a cup of tea and sat down with a big smile. "Oh, I see, you were with a girl." He said making Nathan smile more. "Who was it?"

"Lucy." He said before taking another sip of his tea.

"Right, I've put your stuff in your room, I'm going to work now. If you need anything I'll be at the gym." Nathan nodded and Jack walked out of the flat and to work. Nathan got up and went into his room and went on his laptop. He was just surfing the internet when a news article came up.

"Nathan Sykes spotted with a girl! They walked together before they kissed goodbye and went different ways." Then a picture of him kissing Lucy came up. In a way Nathan felt happy that apparently he had a girlfriend but he knew that in reality they would probably just be friends. He scrolled down the page and saw a video; he clicked play and watched it. After he went into the flat he saw Lucy walking away with a big smile, maybe they could be more than just friends after all. He closed his laptop down and pulled his phone out of his pocket and flicked through twitter.

Most of his mentions were like " NathanTheWanted have you got a girlfriend." Or similar. He clicked on new tweet and started typing. "No, I haven't got a girlfriend… yet…J" Soon as he clicked 'tweet' the replies came flooding in. "What do you mean 'yet'?" Most of them said, but he chose to ignore them. Instead he went on Lucy, Lauren, Whitney, Abi, Joey's etc. twitter pages and started to follow them, making his mentions go madder.

"Why are you following them?" A lot of people started tweeting him, he choice one of the tweets and replied.

"I am following them because they are my friends." He tweeted but then people started saying if he was going out with any of them so he decided to come off twitter and unpack and get ready for his 'date' with Lucy.

Nathan sat by the bar waiting for Lucy to come in and when she did they both complimented each other started talking.

"I spoke to Jay earlier." Nathan started, taking a sip out of his drink.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked, fiddling with her phone.

"He thinks you're hot." They both laughed and took another sip of their drinks, but their nice evening soon changed when Ian came in looking for Lucy.

"Lucy, please just listen to me…" He started begging to her. He had done that a lot since he took the businesses back but this was probably going to be the biggest argument yet.

"I meant what I said! You're nothing to me, you may be my father but I don't want you to be. I hate you! There is no turning back from this!" She yelled before taking Nathan's arm ready to leave but Nathan pulled his arm away from her. "What's wrong?" She asked, oblivious to what she had just said.

"You're Dad, he's trying so hard for you to forgive him but you just throw it back in his face! You don't deserve him! You don't deserve anyone!" He yelled before walking out. As he walked across the square, people started to take photos and videos of him but he just ignored them until he was all the way home and could slam the door in their faces.

* * *

**Here you go! Another chapter! About time someone told Lucy how horrible she is! I never had any intension of making Nathan and Lucy a couple, just wanted tosee what the reactions would be like! :) Sorry if confused...**


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan felt so angry at Lucy; there are loads of people in the world that would want a nice dad. Yes, he did take the businesses off her, but he was only taking them back. From what people had told him, she used her Dad when he was most vulnerable! He snapped out of his thoughts when the door went, he got up slowly and answered it.

"Hi Nath!" Abi beamed with two people behind her with smaller smiles, but still smiling. He moved out of the way to let the three of them in. The two behind Abi slouched on the sofa while Abi and Nathan stayed standing.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Nathan asked the three of them, trying his best to smile.

"No, we're alright." The girl sitting on the sofa replied. "I'm Lola by the way, and this is Jay." She said nudging his shoulder.

"Alright mate?" He asked and Nathan just nodded. "Abs, Dexter will be waiting for me at the garage, I only said I would be five minutes." Jay said standing up, he kissed Abi's cheek then walked out of the door.

"Sit down you two!" Lola ordered Abi and Nathan and they came and sat either side of her. "So…" She said, making all three of them laugh. "Shall we do a twitcam?" She asked hopefully looking at Nathan.

"Maybe later, fans will get angry if I don't give them notice." He said gave an annoyed look. Sometimes the fans could be really rude not all just a small percentage, he lost so many followers when it was rumoured he was going out with Cher Lloyd, he probably lost followers for kissing Lucy which he now deeply regretted.

"Give them notice then!" Abi said and Nathan got out his phone and started to tweet 'Might be doing a twitcam tomorrow, who's in?' And as usual the replies came flooding in. Abi, Lola and Nathan spent a good half an hour laughing at them and sending stupid replies.

After they had done that they all went into Nathan's room and put on some music with Abi's iPod and Nathan's speakers. For the first time, without being drunk, Nathan felt like he was having a good time and it was going to get better.

"Nath, can we prank call one of the boys?" Lola asked getting her phone out ready to put a number in.

"Yeah, which one?" He replied clicking on his contact list.

"Do Tom." Abi suggested and Nathan gave Lola the number.

"What you going to say?" Nathan asked Lola and she just shrugged, putting the phone on loud speaker, it started to connect.

"Hello?" Tom said into it and the three of them tried to hold in the laughter.

"Is this Mr Parker?" Lola asked in a really posh voice.

"Yeah…" Tom said. He sounded nervous which made it harder for Lola to stay serious.

"It has come to my attention that…" Lola tried to think of what to say and it wasn't helping that Abi and Nathan were silently laughing. "It has come to my attention that… that you have been sighted with Rosie." Abi and Nathan gave Lola a 'who' look, as they waited for Tom's reply.

"Who's Rosie?" He asked, still nervous.

"Rosie is… is my cat." Lola eventually replied. She got strange looks from Abi and Nathan but then they just went along with it.

"Sorry but I haven't seen your cat."

"But you have been seen with her!" Lola said finally stopping the laughter. Nathan took the phone of her and started to speak.

"Listen to me mate, she has been so upset that her cat has gone missing and all she wants is her back!" Nathan yelled in a really bad accent.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen the cat." Tom repeated again.

"I don't care! I've seen photo evidence!" Nathan yelled, making Tom stutter, not knowing what to say until Abi let out so much laughter which made Nathan and Lola to join in.

"Oi! Who is this?" Tom shouted over the laughter.

"Mate, you're so funny." Nathan managed to say in between the laughter.

"Nathan you idiot! And what's this about a girlfriend?"

"It's nothing, we aren't even friends." He correct before saying goodbye.

"He is funny." Abi said for the millionth time.

"I'm going out now, you coming?" He changed the subject, grabbing his money and leaving, followed by the two girls.

"We're going to find Jay and Dexter." Abi stated looking at Lola then back at Nathan.

"Ok, see you around." Then Nathan walked off to the gym where he found Jack watching some of the boxing.

"Hey, what you doing in here?" Jack asked as Nathan came to join him.

"Wanted to spend some time with my Dad." Nathan replied cheekily making Jack smirk. They stood watching the boxing together for a while, cheering people on as they stepped in the rink.

"There you are!" Lauren exclaimed behind them and Nathan walked over to her to talk privately.

"Yes, here I am." He replied getting a little bit too close.

"Nathan, have you seen Joey? It's his day off." Lauren asked concerned and worried.

"No, have you asked Lucy, bet she has." Nathan said horribly.

"What does that mean?" Lauren asked, starting to cry. Joey had broken her heart so many times and she was so afraid all the time that he would do it again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that… I just meant that Lucy kept giving Joey looks and…" Nathan said, rubbing Laurens shoulder comfortably.

"What type of looks?" She asked, getting angry.

"Just looks… I don't know. I'll help you find him if you like." Nathan offered. Lauren nodded and they both walked out of the gym searching for Joey. "Have you tried the pub?"

"Yes, he's not in there." Nathan's phone started to vibrate in his pocket; he pulled it out to see multiple messages from Joey. Nathan decided to call him because he wasn't bothered to flick through all the texts.

"Are you with Lauren?" Joey asked as he rushed around the house.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you bring her to mine, I've got a surprise." Then the call went dead.

"Thanks a lot!" He yelled at his phone before looking up at Lauren. "Joey wants you to meet him at his."

"When?" She asked, standing to one side, hands on her hips.

"Now I think." Nathan shrugged as they walked off to Joey's. Lauren knocked on the door then waited. Joey opened the door wearing an apron and a big smile. Nathan looked down the corridor to see a candle lit meal set up in the kitchen. Smiling to himself, he left them to it.

"Oh, hey Nathan!" Whitney beamed as she saw Joey and Lauren go into their house. They sat on the wall together with an awkward silence looming over them. "Go on twitter." She ordered.

"Why?" He asked back, getting a shrug in return.

"Don't know." She smiled; they both pulled out their phones and started to click away on them. "Selfie?" Whitney offered, holding out her phone and making the most ridiculous face ever.

"Selfie with NathanTheWanted! Funny guy, when he isn't dancing on a bar! Drunk idiot! Xx" She tweeted along with her picture. Nathan started laughing to himself.

"How do you remember? You were as drunk as me!" He exclaimed, starting to reply to her tweet.

"I have good memory and Lauren told me." She quickened her pace, with a little giggle at the end, waiting for Nathan's reply.

"Don't forget the part where I was singing 'Chasing the Sun'! Glad I don't remember any of it! Xx" He tweeted back and they both chuckled.

"Lauren never told me it was to chasing the sun!" She laughed as her twitter mentions went mad. "Thanks a lot! My phone is now special!" She hit his side but he just laughed back.

"Nathan, do you have a girlfriend?" People started tweeting and he decided to put them straight.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend; I'm still lonely and single… Hopefully not for long!" He tweeted, letting out a sigh.

"Hey, don't be so sad! If you're that lonely why don't you come to the pub with me, as long as you don't get drunk?" She smirked and Nathan smiled back.

"Yeah, seen as Joey and Lauren are getting all loved up, why not?" He shrugged, beginning their stroll to the pub.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy writing lots of new ones! I wrote this very quickly and I'm not really sure where this is going to go so don't judge! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how's work?" Whitney asked as she fiddled with her drink. She needed to say something but couldn't think what so just said the first thing that came into her head.

"It's good, apart from always being in the limelight. But it is great fun." He smiled back as his phone went off again and he finally chucked it onto the bar, completely ignoring it.

"Who is it?" She said, peering at it but the call stopped before she could see who it was.

"Er… someone wanting to know why I was dancing on a bar." He shrugged as his phone went off again; he picked it up, viewing the caller. "Manager this time." He told her, slinging it back on the bar and running on hand through his hair.

"Shouldn't you answer it?" Whitney asked, taking a sip of her drink then placing it down.

"No, he doesn't understand the concept of 'being on holiday'." He shrugged Whitney picked up the phone.

"Well then maybe you need a pa!" She suggested and answered the phone. "Hello, Nathan's phone, sorry he is on holiday at the moment but leave a message and I will pass it on." Whitney winked at Nathan as he laughed silently.

"Just tell him why he is getting drunk and dancing on a bar singing his own song, he is meant to be the sensible one." His manager asked then waited for her to reply.

"Nathan, why are you getting drunk and dancing on a bar singing your own song?" Whitney whispered to Nathan, covering the microphone on his phone.

"Because I am on holiday." He told her, downing the rest of his pint.

"Because he is on holiday." Whitney told his manager.

"Ok, just tell him not to be late to the gig next week."

"What gig?" Whitney asked, losing her posh voice.

"The gig he is doing in London." Scooter said as Nathan looked at Whitney wanting answers. "Just put Nathan on." He ordered and she passed him the phone.

"What do you want?" Nathan moaned as he motioned Alfie to get him another pint.

"You not to be late for the gig next week." Nathan rolled his eyes, gave him a sarcastic comment then put the phone down.

"Honestly, I really need a pa." He told himself as Alfie gave him his pint.

"You know where I am." Whitney smiled as she watched Nathan drink. They stayed in pub for a while before they both headed home, trying not to get drunk again.

Soon as Nathan got home he went into his room and fell back onto his bed, not bothering to get changed and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Nathan?" Jack asked, knocking on his door before heading into the kitchen and finishing making the two teas. He looked up at Nathan as he came into the kitchen and past him a tea, sitting down with him. "What you doing today?"

"Don't know; maybe just hang out with Lauren and stuff." Nathan shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "Thanks." He said to Jack for the tea.

"No problem, I've got to have a meeting today so I'll be out." Jack informed him.

"Ok, I think I need to have a shower." Nathan got up and went into the shower as Jack continued making his breakfast.

"You got any hair gel, mine's run out." Nathan called from the bathroom about twenty minutes later.

"Yeah, it's in the top cupboard just don't use all of it!" He replied, taking a bit out of his toast while getting ready for the meeting. He had to go in an hour but didn't want to leave everything to the last minute.

After breakfast, Nathan went on his laptop just going on the internet then remembered Lola's idea of having a twitcam. He tweeted to his followers that he would do a twitcam in half an hour then sent a text to Lola and everyone else about it, before continuing to read the tweets he got back, answering some of them. Eventually after waiting for half an hour he started the twitcam, rambling on about random things.

"I'm going now." Jack said before opening the door to see Lauren, Joey, Whitney, Lola, Abi, Jay and Dexter about to knock on the door, holding water balloons in their hands.

"Ok! See ya later!" Nathan called back before continuing with the twitcam.

"What are you doing?" Jack whispered quietly as he let them into the flat.

"We were going to surprise Nathan with a little water. We thought it would be funny and he hasn't had a proper Walford welcome." Lauren said, smiling sweetly.

"Ok, just don't get the place soaking wet." He warned her before leaving the flat.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Abi asked, trying to back out.

"Yeah, it will be funny and he is doing a twitcam. Come on Abs! Like Lauren said, he hasn't had a proper Walford welcome." Lola whispered as they crept towards Nathan's door.

"Ready…" Joey looked at them all ready to throw the water balloons. "3 2 1…" Joey swung the door open and they all threw the water balloons at his face.

"I am going to kill you!" Nathan yelled at them, soaking wet. But they didn't feel threatened and just laughed.

"Sorry Nath." Whitney said, coming to sit next to him. She went to sit down but stopped when she noticed the bed was soaking wet. "Maybe we should sit in the other room." She suggested, picking up the laptop, leading everyone as Nathan dried off the best he could before joining everyone.

"We're really sorry. We wanted to give you a proper welcome." Lauren said, sitting one side of Nathan as Whitney sat the other side. Joey sat next to Lauren on the arm of the sofa and before long; everyone had managed to sit behind or next to Nathan so they were all in the twitcam.

"These are the stupid people that I have to live near." Nathan laughed.

"How many girlfriends have you got?" Someone asked on the twitcam and Nathan looked shocked.

"None! Lauren and Abi are taken…" Nathan pointed at them then smirked to himself. "Don't know about Lola and Whitney though…" He gave them a cheeky look as they pushed him a little bit.

"Or maybe you could turn gay and have Dexter." Lauren suggested making the whole group laugh. Nathan and Dexter looked at each other embarrassed.

"You saying I'm gay?" Dexter asked then Lauren held her hands up in defence.

"No! Sorry…" She apologised and Dexter gave her a smile of forgiveness.

"Nath, we didn't come here to get you soaking for nothing!" Joey pointed out and Nathan went back to the twitcam.

"Sorry. Come on then! Ask us some questions!" Nathan sighed, scanning his eyes over the replies.

"Someone wants to know if Mr Hot has a girlfriend." Nathan told them as they looked around trying to guess which one of them was Mr Hot.

"What Joey?" Lola finally said. "I would be going mad if they thought you two were hot." She gave Jay and Dexter a little shove before they could complain.

"No, Joey's mine!" Lauren taunted, giving him a kiss.

"More questions!" Nathan ordered before scanning his eyes over the tweets.

"Are you going to get a towel?" Someone asked making Nathan realise that he was soaking wet.

"No, I'm not going to get a towel, I think I look good!" Nathan laughed, pulling a little pose, before running his hand through his wet hair, waiting for it to turn frizzy. Nathan's phone vibrated and he glanced over at the text.

"Tom wants to know which one of you prank called him." Nathan laughed, looking at Lola.

"Yep! I prank called Tom Parker!" She gloated to herself. They continued to read the questions, answering most of them.

"Yeah, we got to go know!" Nathan told the watchers. They all said bye as Nathan went offline.

"What do we do now?" Abi asked, getting up from the sofa. Lauren looked over to one of Nathan's coke bottles and picked it up.

"How about a little game of spin the bottle?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, i've been so busy recently but i will try to update sooner next time. So, who do you think will kiss who in the spn the bottle game? i would like to know your thoughts... xx **

**oh, and thank you everyone who has reviewed and keep them coming! xx**


End file.
